


哀矜[索博PWP]

by Zzzzinc



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzzinc/pseuds/Zzzzinc
Summary: 预警：双性比尔博。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 7





	哀矜[索博PWP]

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：双性比尔博。

比尔博·巴金斯是不一样的。倒不是说在这支小队中他是唯一的霍比特人，他另有特殊之处。他会为索林的抚摸和亲吻勃起，下体另一个蔷薇色的部分也会为之震颤，隐含着性唤起的愉悦——这是谁都不知道的事。除了他自己和矮人索林之外，中土大地上没有别的生灵知道这一点，而索林也是在抵达孤山后的某一夜里得知的。

了解矮人更多的故事之后，比尔博确定阿肯宝石不会让索林变得更好，他摩挲着手里的橡木果实，心里涌起这一路上留下的或好或坏的回忆。

把那石头带走可能会有些帮助，他想。

夜里他来到索林这里，孤山本身不是什么暖和的地方，露水上来之后，虽然夜晚依旧晴朗，但空气冰冰润润的，山里的好些炉灶已经生起了火。

“你来这里做什么，巴金斯老爷？”

“我是来……向你献出一些东西，并从你这里得到一些东西。嗯，是的。”他自己还不太确定似地肯定了一下。

比尔博看起来有些踌躇，这让山下之王反而怀疑起来，索林审视地看着他，一直没有移开视线，并向他越走越近，下一刻比尔博被掼倒了，他被压在地上，索林紧拽着他的衣襟，矮人的鼻尖离他的或许只有一毫：“别引诱我，你知道我想要你，比尔博。”

比尔博发誓，那一刻索林的瞳孔就像龙那样收缩了起来。他吞咽了一下，尝试着把自己的手掌碰贴在索林的手背上：“我确实知道，陛下——如果可以这么称呼你的话——而那正是我前来的目的。”

索林眼中的颜色还是那么暗，而身体从紧绷中渐渐放松了一些，他扶着比尔博的肩膀：“那么巴金斯老爷，你或许想要体面点的对待。”

比尔博直截了当地凑过去吻了索林的嘴角，胡子冷硬像冬天，而嘴唇的皮肤却是融雪，他和索林接吻，被索林立即反过来含住唇瓣，他空出一只手在比尔博的下体揉按，比尔博立刻呜咽出声。

“噢……索林，”比尔博攥着他的厚外套，毛茸茸的抓感令他沉陷，或许不是那些毛料，而是索林。

我们明天就要分离了，想到这里，比尔博·巴金斯将他拉得更近、抱得更紧。榉木劈柴在壁炉里燃烧，即使它们在仓库里静置了许久的岁月而潮湿多尘也没关系，烟囱，或者说是矮人们构筑的巧妙管道带走熏气，让室内保持干燥、舒适，这有点像袋底洞了。但请你把我变湿吧，我想更大程度地感受，并记住这些体验。

“飞贼老爷，你再搂我这么紧的话，我们可就没法继续了。”调笑的话换来霍比特人的瞋视，但他也依言将胳膊松开了一些。

外衣被解开后，索林拉下了比尔博的裤子，壁炉中的火光映亮了比尔博不寻常的下体。这霍比特人可并不是只有……再往下看，似乎是阴道的地方，一道晶莹的体液已经溢出了。

他很吃惊，手指随之沿着阴唇触摸：“奇妙的半身人，除了朴素高尚的心灵之外，小小的身体也叫人着迷。”

索林再次俯低上身，摸着他下体的肉缝，里面可能比一开始外面看到的更湿润一些，而他的目光却在比尔博胸前逡巡，压低了声音靠向他的耳边，或许稍远哪怕一寸就难以听清了，似乎揶揄又半是认真地问他：“要是怀孕的话，这对小小的乳房也会哺乳吗，飞贼老爷？”

“会，我会，如果我在此夜拥有你也属于你的话。”比尔博喘息急促起来，几乎是哆嗦地回答了索林。羞怯和兴奋同时拽住了他，那无形的力度之大让他忍不住地将脸埋向索林的头发。

但索林却再一次把他从怀里分开了，为此比尔博不满地哼哼，想要往上抬起身子却被索林制止了。

“不要这么慌忙，飞贼先生。”他揉捏起比尔博的阴茎，带着一些探究，不知道他是接受哪一性征的刺激更多。接着索林尝试给他舔，这让比尔博更加的，该怎么说——一想到矮人的国王陛下伏向自己，他心中不由得升起一点虚荣和骄矜；然而他自始至终都是一名同行者，是平等而非隶属的，在这场性事之中，他只需要体会单纯的欢愉。两类感情交织着充盈在比尔博的体内，让他的心膨胀，让他的感官脱离地面。

索林的鼻尖偶尔碰在比尔博的阴阜，虚浮的触感引起阵阵酥麻在脊背窜动，他的嘴唇和舌头还在小阴唇上吮舔，比尔博难以忍耐地扭动几下，嘴里还像平时那样语速飞快，但显然有点囫囵：“够了，快进来吧，用你的下面填满我。”

索林的阴茎就顶在他阴道口，双手在他的后颈和胸脯按揉抚摩，快感的冲击带给他轻微晕眩，索林就在这时缓慢进入了他。比尔博屏住了呼吸，浑身上下没有一处敢轻易地挣动，可是又不由自主地颤抖。索林退出来一些，被比尔博勾着双腿不放：“别戏弄我了。”

“比尔博·巴金斯，”他大概用矮人的语言说了句什么，比尔博听不懂，也无暇费心去揣测，连问也懒得问。他只能关注到索林探进又退回的挑逗动作，继而下意识地配合，几乎是哭哭啼啼地要求索林更深地进来。

比尔博的里面明显地开始吸，索林不再小心翼翼，而是粗暴地吻住他，令他已经冲出胸膛的尖叫被削化为呜咽的鼻音。相对比尔博而言，索林是那么的宽阔，远比一个霍比特人要魁实，叫他不得不将胳膊攀在索林的肩上。噢，他甚至不能完整地挽过自己的脖颈、将手放到另一边肩上，这想法让索林更深更狠地往比尔博的里面捅，逼他发出更多浸满情欲的呻吟。

索林的阴茎一方面挤过比尔博的前列腺，一方面又切实地填满了他的阴道，他觉得无论如何自己都被打上了索林的印记，他已经将自己全然地献给索林了。无数的深吻落下，抽插不止不停却把人变得更加贪婪，比尔博用自己的一部分承纳了索林的一部分，在这个夜晚他们仅仅属于彼此。

比尔博看着熟睡的索林，餍足却失落地轻轻搓捻他的胡子，晨曦起后，我就要怀着群山之心踏上我们的分离。他心情跌宕，外在却平静，就好像现在四下无声，世上也似乎没有纠纷，只有清净的月辉陪伴着巍巍的孤山。


End file.
